


Keep you safe.

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: Marinette Agreste and her Husband were yet again, fighting another villain. When pregnant Marinette  gets hit, she almost loses her child, she won't give up her miraculous, no matter how much Adrien tells her to. After getting in a fight, she leaves for Alya's house. What advice can the reporter give to her friend? Read to find out!





	Keep you safe.

“Marinette Agreste! Take off those earrings! NOW!” Adrien Agreste scolded his wife. She had, yet again, taken another hit for him. “What don’t you understand! You are pregnant, with our child, you can’t just keep putting yourself in danger like that!” Rage dripped through his voice, as he cleaned his wife’s wound. 

“Adrien. Superheros don’t get maternity leave!” she snapped back. “So should I just sit back and watch my husband get hit, over and over again!?” She was on the verge of tears. So what! The baby was safe! Why didn’t he trust her. 

“Stop! You got hit last time! And the time before! I can’t just let you do that. You can’t be Ladybug!” He roared, angrily. “Give me your miraculous! NOW!” 

“No way! I’m still Ladybug, whether I’m pregnant or not!” she snapped. “Tikki! SPOTS ON!” 

The red kwami was sucked into her earrings, and Marinette was wearing her spandex ladybug suit. She leaped out the window, and jumped rooftops.

“Plagg-!” Adrien ordered.

“Stop.” the black kwami said. “Leave her alone, paris wouldn’t want to see 2 fighting superheros right now, and she needs time to think.”

Adrien sighed, tears flowed down his cheeks, “Marinette got hurt today.” he whispered. “I could’ve lost my first child.” he shook his head. Tears freely rolling down his face. “And it was all my fault.”

_________________________________________

Marinette leaped into Alya’s room. She was busy writing a new news report, for tomorrow. “ALYA!” she cried. The red-head turned around to see her friend on the bed, in tears. 

“What happened, girl!?” she asked, running to her friend’s side. The door opened, and Nino walked in. “Nette, what’s going on?” He asked. 

“She came in as Ladybug, get her a glass of water.” Alya requested her fiance. He nodded and walked out the door.

“Marinette, what happened? Are you alright, is the baby fine?” she asked. 

Marinette nodded. “Adrien wants my miraculous! He said I can’t be ladybug anymore, because I’m pregnant.”

Alya closed her eyes, and sighed. Nino placed the glass of water on the table next to the bed. “Watch the footage.” She groaned.

They watched the battle footage. Chat Noir had been hit by the Akuma, twice. It would’ve been thrice, but Ladybug had stepped in. Her pregnancy was making her weak. She was blown away by the hit. Chat Noir had fought the rest of the battle, and after the lucky charm, he carried ladybug home.

Alya stared at the screen, silent. “I’m sorry.” she mumbled. Marinette shot her a confused look. “But adrien is right.”

“You too?” she cried, shoving alya off the bed.

“Look, the pregnancy is making you tired. You can’t fight with the energy you had before. Plus, imagine if the Akuma would’ve hit you harder. You would’ve lost your unborn child! Just because you are safe now, doesn’t make you safe tomorrow. Adrien’s just looking out for you. And making sure that your child stays alive.” Alya said, quietly.

Marinette didn’t try to hold back her tears. She stroked her stomach, as Nino rubbed her back. “Nette, we all want the best for you.” he whispered. 

She nodded. “But- “

Alya’s head snapped up. “Go! Go take the hits! Go ahead, lose your child. See if I care!” she snapped. “When you get the news that that innocent baby in there was killed during an attack, don’t come here, and cry your eyes out. I’m done comforting you, and telling you that it’ll be alright, and this baby will be fine!” Alya shouted. Then her eyes softened. “I love you Marinette, you’re my best friend, and I want you to be happy, I want you to be safe!” she said, wrapping Marinette in her arms.

Marinette cried into Alya’s shoulder. “Thank you Alya.” she sobbed.

Alya nodded, and rubbed her friend’s back. “Adrien’s probably worried sick about you, y’know.” she whispered. 

Marinette sat up straight, “oh no! Adrien!” she gasped.

Alya nodded, brushing Marinette’s hair out of her eyes. “Do you want me to drive you, or will you be okay?” she asked

“I’ll be fine. Thanks alya.” she said, hugging her friend once again.

“Yeah. No prob.”

And with that, Marinette leaped out the window again, in her ladybug suit. She jumped rooftops until she reached home. To see her husband sprawled on the bed, his face tearstained, his eyes bloodshot, staring at the ceiling.

She crawled onto the bed next to him, and took his lips with her own. After a short kiss, she whispered against his lips, “I’m sorry. You were right.”

He sat up, and cradled her in his arms. “No, I’m sorry, for screaming at you! It’s just that you scared me and I thought you would get hurt, and the baby…” he whispered. 

She nodded. “I went to Alya’s. She gave me quite the earful about how stupid I was.” she let out a bitter laugh. “Nevertheless, I’m sorry, I just got caught up in the thought that everyone thought I was weak, and you were the only person who treated me like old marinette. And then, you too… I-” she stopped, shaking her head. She touched her earrings. And started to take them off. 

“No, keep them on. Tikki will keep you safe. And… don’t ever say that you are weak. You are the strongest woman I know. You put up with my father everyday, you fight akumas, you manage your worklife and homelife everyday, without fail, and you are still the most loving person I know. Your pregnancy never stopped that. Sure, you need to take care of not getting hurt and stuff, but, you are still the same Marinette Agreste you were before. You are still a loving wife, you could be exhausted, and you still put up with work everyday, you still put up with father, you are still the strongest person I know. Okay?” he whispered.

She nodded, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I am not planning on making any other parts for this story. Leave kudos, and comment if you liked it. 
> 
> J'Taime,   
> Jazzy girl!


End file.
